gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Commonwealth of Padres Del Fuego
The Kingdom of Padres Del Fuego is an island in the Caribbean under the leadership of Richard Cannonwalker. It was established as a dominion under Christopher Crane on March 7th, 1746. However, a shift in power has put Richard Cannonwalker in charge since April 5th, 1746.'' ''Since May 7th, 1746, however, Padres Del Fuego has been under the rule of a Constitutional Monarchy by Richard Cannonwalker. Due to a large portion of the population being made of British and Spanish immigrants, the official languages of the island are English and Spanish, along with various other vernaculars spoken by immigrants to the island. The demonym of the people living on the island is "Fuegon," regardless of whether or not they were originally from the island or they immigrated. History Early Inhabitants Because of the island's location in the far southeast of the Caribbean and the lack of many major islands nearby, Padres del Fuego remained one of the last islands in the Caribbean to be settled by humans. Cave drawings present in the Catacombs depict an early native people, assumingly of Mesoamerican origin, who inhabited the island around the 5th century BCE. However, due to the island's rocky soil and volcanic slopes, agriculture was a challenge for these people, who were reliant on agriculture for a proper diet. These inhabitants either went extinct from starvation or sought settlement elsewhere, leaving the island uninhabited for several centuries. Then, around the 11th century CE, a second wave of indigenous settlers, perhaps migrating from Cuba, settled on the island. With a diet focused more on seafood and game, these people were much more successful compared to the previous inhabitants of the island. Spanish Colonisation In 1517, shortly after Spanish and Portuguese colonisation began in the West Indies, Francisco Hernándes de Córdoba, a Spanish sea captain and conquistador sailing from Cuba to Yucátan, blew off course and was the first European to discover the island of Padres del Fuego. Going ashore with roughly fifty Spanish marines, he was met with no hostility from the natives. Córdoba officially claimed the island for Spain, and began trading with the natives. It was then discovered the prominent amount of ores on the island, namely gold and silver, that were harvested by the Spanish from the island's deep mines (today in the area known as Beckett's Quarry). Upon naming the island, it was Córdoba who coined it "Padres del Fuego", due to the massive volcano the island is famously known for, and the deep lava fields that are scattered about the land. Rebellion from Spain and Rule by Christopher Crane Early in its existence, Padres Del Fuego was under Spanish rule. Many people from both Spain and Great Britain immigrated there, bringing both the English and Spanish languages to flourish among the islanders. However, fighting against Spain by Great Britain and various criminal organizations landed Christopher Crane, Don of La Mafia and a former Spanish Lord himself, in charge of the island. He ran the island as a pirate port, using forces from La Mafia and his own cult (Hermit Rangers) to defend the island from outside attacks, civil wars, and various small rebellions. Any kind of opposition from Crane's agenda was met with harsh consequences, mostly from La Mafia and without his order. Rebellion against Crane During Crane's rule of the island, citizens began to feel turbulent and disappointed over how the island was. Therefore, the citizens got together one evening and started a large protest rally against Crane. Crane's associates originally wanted to send their hitmen to kill the protestors, but Crane realized that most of the population was in on the rally. Additionally, after abandoning causes at Outcast Isle, The Outlanders, lead by Richard Cannonwalker, helped in the rally. When La Mafia sent men to try and keep the citizens calm, The Outlanders fought them off. After almost two non-stop days of protesting, Crane had no choice; the other Caribbean dominions supported Richard over him. Unless Crane wanted to enter a full-fledged war with forces he couldn't defend well against and lose his trade business, he was going to have to resign as Grandmaster of the island. On April 5th, 1746, Christopher Crane resigned as leader of the island. Cannonwalker granted Crane amnesty for the fights that happened and even offered Crane the option to stay, to which Crane denied. The citizens were happy once more, but faced a problem; who was to be their leader? Through a democratic election, they elected Richard Cannonwalker, a leading figure in the protests, as their Governor. However, they also added the stipulation that Richard was to serve a life term as Governor. Rule under Richard Cannonwalker As soon as Richard became Governor of Padres Del Fuego, he began working to fix the island's state. He first demanded that his protestors release any Crane loyalists on the island to go free on the island or leave as they wish. He also loosened up the policy on immigration to the island, so many immigrants from various places could come, creating a melting pot of culture. To prevent civil wars on the island, Richard also decided to remain friendly with the British at Fort Dundee, offering them trade relations in hopes that they'd feel the same way of him. Richard also attempted to regain control of the island's silver mines from the East India Trading Company, creating more jobs for the citizens of the island. Eventually, a deal was struck; both parties would have limited control over the mines. Re-packaged Kingdom of Padres Del Fuego On May 7th, 1746, Governor Richard Cannonwalker repackaged the infrastructure of Padres Del Fuego. He converted the island into a Constitutional Monarchy. With Jeremiah Garland as his Prime Minister, he began to construct a constitution. Until said constitution was to be completed, Richard claims that the current constitution he is to serve under is "a stack of papers containing the previous laws passed for the island." Although most people are content with Richard as their king, a few protest. Information Political Information *Official Long Name - The Kingdom of Padres Del Fuego *Official Short Name - Padres Del Fuego *System of Government - Constitutional Monarchy Commanding Officer Job Descriptions *The Monarch - The head of state and government. Every decisions concerning the state must be run by and approved by the Monarch. Has direct control over everything, including the appointing of other officers, the discharging and hiring of people in every division of the government, and the affairs of the state. *The Prime Minister - The second-in-command behind the Monarch. Is head advisor to the Monarch and acts as leader if the Monarch is ever put in a position where he/she is unable to perform his/her duties. Is the leading figure of the government beside the Monarch. May appoint other officers (with Monarch approval). *The Lord Chancellor - The head advisor and assistant to the Prime Minister. An advisor of the Monarch, and potential ruler if the Monarch may not perform his/her duties (although this is mainly reserved for the Prime Minister). *The Vice Chancellor - Advisor and right-hand assistant to the Lord Chancellor. Assumes position if the Lord Chancellor ever resigns, is discharged, or is temporarily absent. Political Leaders *The Monarch - Richard Cannonwalker *The Prime Minister - Jeremiah Garland *The Lord Chancellor - Christopher Crane *The Vice Chancellor - Vacant *The Governor of Outcast Isle - David McMartin Economic Information *Currency - Gold *Treasury Total - 4,350,500 *Economic System - Capitalism *Trade System - Mercantilism Taxes Note: Any islands not listed with a tax rate are islands that have no trade with Padres Del Fuego. *Tax Rate on Raven Merchants - 10% *Tax Rate on Driftwood Merchants - 20% *Tax Rate on Rumrunner Merchants - 20% *Tax Rate on Kingshead Merchants - 15% *Tax Rate on Cuban Merchants - 10% *Income Tax Rate on Citizens - 15% Main Companies *Cannonwalker Trading Company *Local merchants Main Industries *Mining *Fishing *Logging *Tailoring Social Information *Ethnic Groups - British, Spanish *Religious Sects - Catholicism, Anglicanism, Garlandism, Hermitism *Languages - English, Spanish Territories Padres Del Fuego Territories * Los Padres (1) - The quiet town on the edge of the island's massive volcano. It is typically safe from enemies of any kind and can offer services ranging from ship repairs to rum to clothing for monetary exchange. *Fort Dundee (2) - A British Fort on the island. The British put this fort here near the end of Spanish rule, and neither Crane nor Cannonwalker has touched it, knowing that it'd be best to remain as friendly with the British as possible. *Beckett's Quarry (3) - A silver mine in which prisoners of the East India Trading Company are forced to mine silver for the company. Under the regime of Richard Cannonwalker, it is being seen to that this mining is halted and that the mines are used to boost the island's economy by creating jobs. *Lava Gorge (4) - A cave system inhabited entirely by Jolly Roger's undead army. It is easy to get lost here and the skeletons of lost travelers are not a seldom sight in these parts. It is being seen to that these creatures are kept at bay. *The Catacombs (5) - An in-depth cave on the island. Here, some of Jolly Roger's strongest men and some of the strongest Navy and East India Trading Company fighters fight each other off in hopes to keeping the other at bay, but would gladly team up to take on any travelers or pirates who wander into the area. Many pirate skeletons can be found here. *El Sudoron (6) - A lush, dense jungle found between Beckett's Quarry and Las Pulgas. It contains many of Jolly Roger's non-human undead creatures, such as Fly Traps, Stumps, Alligators, and Scorpions. Additionally, there is also a Navy camp in the jungle. A large alligator known as Dreadtooth can be spotted here; it is advised that you avoid him at all costs. *Las Pulgas (7) - Spanish for "City of Pests," it is a small town beyond El Sudoron that is overrun with many of Jolly Roger's undead creatures and a few brave Navy soldiers from the camp in El Sudoron. Two notable members of Jolly Roger's forces, Timothy Dartan and General Darkhart, guard over this area. However, the area offers the same merchant deals Los Padres offers; clothing, weapons, and even Goslin Prymme's bar is located here. Outcast Isle Territories *West Island (1) - The west island of Outcast Isle. This island is mostly covered by a large rock covered in moss and grass, assisted by risen Corrupt Stumps. *East Island (2) - The east island of Outcast Isle. This island contains the feared Devil Root and various minions of his. Many attempt to avoid this island, though some enjoy going to it just for the challenge of fighting the beastie himself. *Central Island (3) - The middle and main island of Outcast Isle. This island has a small pond and is the only decent island for growing crops (though it's still difficult). Guilds *The Outlanders - The main guild of Padres Del Fuego. They are lead by Governor Richard Cannonwalker. They serve as the military for Padres Del Fuego in case any kind of invasion comes or civil war erupts. *Hermit Rangers - The secondary guild of Padres Del Fuego. They are lead by Minister of Defense Christopher Crane. They serve as a military for Padres Del Fuego, in addition to the Outlanders. Island News *3/7/1746 - The Dominion of Padres Del Fuego is established under Christopher Crane. The dominion begins making relations with other dominions. *4/5/1746 - Crane is overthrown and replaced by the citizens with Richard Cannonwalker. It is re-branded as the Pirate Dominion of Padres Del Fuego. Piracy is more heavily accepted on the island, allowing for the island to focus on other issues such as the EITC-occupied Silver Mines. *4/14/1746 - Richard makes negotiations with the Caribbean Chronicle to have an office set up on Los Padres. He believes that this will result in an economic boost and the easy transfer of information to the people. *4/14/1746 - The Cannonwalker Trading Company, or CTC, is established under Richard Cannonwalker. The company establishes dominance in the free market, taking control of many resources on the island and creating jobs for many of the unemployed citizens in the fields of mining, fishing, logging, tailoring, and shipping goods. *4/15/1746 - Trading relations are established between Kingshead and Padres Del Fuego. They will supply Cannons, cannonballs, and gunpowder in exchange for food and EITC uniforms. The CTC has established a shop on the island and will begin trading the items to Kingshead immediately. The tariff on Kingshead goods is lowered from 20% to 15%. *4/15/1746 - Padres Del Fuego has joined the Pirate Trade Union under the condition that the CTC may set up a shop on Raven's Cove, the island that began the union. Additionally, Padres Del Fuego and Raven's Cove begin trading, allowing for the CTC to set up a shop on the island. *4/19/1746 - Padres Del Fuego and Cuba make negotiations for an alliance and begin trading. Padres provides rum and wood in exchange for gator-skin supplies (boots, etc) and gator meat. *4/30/1746 - Terms are negotiated between Governor Cannonwalker and Christopher Crane over a possible return of Crane to Padres. Cannonwalker grants him the position of "Minister of Defense" in exchange that his guild is to become a Padres military guild and that he give up all attempts to reclaim the island. Crane agrees and the deal is set in stone. (Note: Crane is transferred to the position of Lord Chancellor by Prime Minister Garland on 5/7/1746) *5/7/1746 - Padres Del Fuego is repackaged for a second time as a Kingdom, under King Richard the First. A constitution is said to be under construction by King Richard I and Prime Minister Garland, and all the previous laws passed on the island are used as a makeshift constitution for the time being. This is met with about a 90% approval rating from the islanders. *5/8/1746 - The Kingdom of Padres Del Fuego conquers Outcast Isle. King Richard and Prime Minister Garland are yet to appoint a Governor to the island, but have been tossing around names. Relations Diplomatic *Imperial Republic of Raven's Cove (Albert Spark) - Allied *EITC Dominion of Kingshead (Sven Daggersteel) - Neutral *Confederacy of Cuba (Zeke) - Allied *Isla De La Avaricia (Unknown) - Neutral *Ile D'Etable De Porc (Unknown) - Neutral *Port Royal (Unknown) - Neutral *Tortuga (Unknown) - Neutral *Isla Cangrejos (Unknown) - Neutral *Devil's Anvil (Unknown) - Neutral *Isla Tormenta (Unknown) - Neutral *Cutthroat Isle (Unknown) - Neutral *Pirate Dominion of Driftwood Isle (Hannah Bluefeather) - Neutral *Pirate Dominion of Rumrunner's Isle (Roger Swordgrin) - Neutral Trade *Pirate Dominion of Raven's Cove (Albert Spark) - Water and Fruit for Cursed Weapons *EITC Dominion of Kingshead (Sven Daggersteel) - Fruit, Fish, and EITC uniforms for Cannons, Cannonballs, and Gunpowder. *Confederacy of Cuba (Zeke) - Rum and Wood for Gator Supplies and Meat *Pirate Dominion of Outcast Isle (Unknown) - None *Isla De La Avaricia (Unknown) - None *Ile D'Etable De Porc (Unknown) - None *Port Royal (Unknown) - None *Tortuga (Unknown) - None *Isla Cangrejos (Unknown) - None *Devil's Anvil (Unknown) - None *Isla Tormenta (Unknown) - None *Cutthroat Isle (Unknown) - None *Pirate Dominion of Driftwood Isle (Hannah Bluefeather) - None *Pirate Dominion of Rumrunner's Isle (Roger Swordgrin) - None Political Leaders Gallery Garland2.jpg|Jeremiah Alexander Garland I, Prime Minister of Padres Del Fuego Screen shot 2013-05-08 at 2.50.26 PM.png|Christopher Crane, Lord Chancellor of Padres Del Fuego RCW -_- 1.PNG|King Richard I of Padres Del Fuego Island Gallery Screenshot 2013-04-05 13-43-07.jpg|The island's volcano during daytime Screenshot 2013-04-05 13-44-24.jpg|The entrance to the main area of the island's commerce during daytime Screenshot 2013-04-05 13-46-04.jpg|Fort Dundee around sunset Screenshot 2013-04-05 13-46-42.jpg|Fort Dundee around sunset Screenshot 2013-04-05 13-49-01.jpg|Fort Dundee around sunset Screenshot 2013-04-05 14-21-23.jpg|Los Padres around dawn Screenshot 2013-04-05 14-22-19.jpg|One of the bars in Los Padres, Skull's Thunder, around dawn Screenshot 2013-04-05 14-22-39.jpg|The tailor shop on Los Padres around dawn screenshot_2013-03-08_11-05-05.jpg|Central Isle during nighttime screenshot_2013-03-08_11-07-38.jpg|Devil Root Isle from afar during nighttime screenshot_2013-03-08_11-08-19.jpg|Rock Isle during nighttime screenshot_2013-03-08_11-08-45.jpg|Dog Island from afar during nighttime Category:Island Role-Play Category:Governments Category:Fan Creations